Para Setptiembre
by Izzy Black
Summary: Slash!PWP!Twincest! -Este es el resumen xD AH y contenido explicito!


PARA SEPTIEMBRE.

By Izzy Black

Es un PWP

Twincest: George/Fred

N/A:Dedicado a mis compañeras de piso =). (Feliz cumple Lore!)

Warning: Contenido sexual muy explicito, si no os gust podeis cerrar la ventana y todos muy amigos. No quiero comentarios desagradables, esta hecho con humor.

Disclaim: Si fuera Rowling seria rica y me gastaria todo mi dinero en figuritas de acción de Dragon ball xDDDD

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Otra vez verano. Mierda." Se quejó George.

Fred se abrazó al pecho desnudo de su gemelo y lamió uno de sus pezones. "Aún quedan dos semanas." Dijo mientras jugueteaba y mordisqueaba el pezón.

George suspiró pensando en el largo y celibe verano que les esperaba. "¡Vamos a convertirnos en unos putos monjes virgenes!"

Fred cogió a George por la barbilla y le morreó. Sus bocas se abrieron y las salivas se mezclaron las lenguas lucharon entre ellas entreligandose. Fred mordisqueó el labio de George y este gimió al sentir como los dientes de su gemelo intentaban perforar su piel. George agarró del pelo a Fred y aprovecho para aprofundizar el beso. Duro, masculino. Fred notó un escalofrío y como su su polla se ponía dura a causa de la dureza del beso, contra la dureza de su hermano.

George deslizo una mano entre los dos vientres y cogio las dos erecciones y subio y bajo la mano repetidamente. Su hermano gimio, suave contra sus labios. El beso volvió aprofundizarse. Luego Fred se separaró mordió y lamió el cuello de su hermano, su pecho, se detuvo al ombrigo y metió y saco la lengua. Luego continuó su trayectoria hacia la polla. Con una mano la cogió y la dirigió hacia su boca. Empezó con pequeños mordiscos y besos. Geroge gimió. A lo que Fred sonrió y continuo con la felación. Subió y bajó la cabeza succionando y moviendo la lengua alrededor de ella. George gimió su nombre.

Dejo de torturar al pene de su hermano y se puso en cuatro encima de él. George movió sus manos hacia su culo, lo cogió con las dos manos y lo masajeó. Fred notó como uno de los dedos de su gemelo le torturaba la entrada y luego lentamente se metia dentro.

"George... lubricante..." gimió al sentir la intrusión.

"Nah... llevo follandote toda noche cariño, creo que tu ano esta lo bastante abierto para que te folle sin preparación".

Y el cabrón tenia razón, pensó Fred, se habían tirado toda la noche despiertos follando y los dos debían tener el ano lo bastante dilatado para no necesitar ningún tipo de preparación, aunque si su gemelo pretendía penetrarlo en seco dentro de unas horas le escocería tanto el trasero que le costaría caminar. A la mierda con todo.

"Pues follame como si fueramos monos en celo."

Otro dedo se metió dentro de Fred y este volvio a gemir ante la nueva intrusión notó como los dedos separaban su ano sin mayor dificultad. Su hermano aún no lo había penetrado y notaba que estaba al borde.

George puso la otra mano en la cintura de Fred. Mientras continuaba con la placentera tortura en el ano. Con un poco de fuerza hizo de Fred se sentara a unos centimetros de su polla. Sacó los dedos de dentro del gemelo y lo coloco con cuidado encima del capullo. Cuando Fred notó que la polla entraba en su interior gimio lo suficientemente alto para que resonara por todo el dormitorio y puede que llegara hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Luego George empujo sus caderas hacia arriba penetrando con fuerza y profundamente a su hermano, los dos gritaron de placer.

Fred se alzó y bajó diversas veces antes de notar como su gemelo se sentaba y le mordiesqueaba el cuello. Sus gemidos se incrementaron cuando noto que George le arañaba la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sangrar. Fred continuo penetrandose en el pene de su hermano y gritando de placer cuando notaba que su gemelo empujaba sus caderas contra su abertura haciendo la penetración aún más profunda.

George hizo un par de movimientos de cadera ràpidos y profundos que hicieron arrancar làgrimas de doloroso placer en los ojos de su hermano. Fred notaba que estaba a punto de correrse y que George también estaba cerca.

Fred puso las manos alrededor del cuello de George y este lo tumbo en la cama mientras continuaba penetrandolo. Fred arañó el pecho de George. Esto hizo gemir muy fuerte a su gemelo que lo penetro con más dureza y cada vez más ràpido. Mientras George cogió la polla de Fred y deslizo su mano para proporcionarle placer.

George notó que se estaba a punto de venir, así que sus penetraciones se hicieron aún más duras y rapidas. Fred gritó el nombre de su hermano mientras de corria en la mano de él. George al notar como todos los musculos del ano de su gemelo se contraían a causa de la eyaculación se corrió dentro de él. Luego como una muñeca de trapo se dejo caer sobre su hermano.

George acaricio la cara de Fred y lo beso castamente. "Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te corres", dijo.

"La misma que tu." Dijo Fred recorriendo los labios de George con un dedo. "La proxima vas tu abajo, _amor,_ no creo que mi ano aguante otra ronda." se rió y miró el techo de la habitación.

George se rió, le gustaba que Fred lo trarara como su amante después de follar, eso quería decir que había sido un gran polvo. Puede que hasta lo que suelen llaman "mind-blowing".

Hubo un silencio comodo.

"A veces me gustaría que nuestra familia fuera más tradicional... ¡puta influència muggle!" (1)malijo Fred. George le sonrio y lo beso.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

(1)Es sabido por todo el mundo que los magos les gusta casarse entre hermanos, primos,...

(2)El fic no esta revisado. Esta escrito en 1hora y media... por eso hay un montón de faltas =(


End file.
